Umaima ate 5 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 3 slices. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{12}$ of the pizza.